Stars Only We Can Reach
by Enma Marius
Summary: It was only then that Murasakibara has encountered someone taller than him. OCxMurasakibara
1. Chapter 1

**Stars That Only We Can Reach**

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

* * *

**When dawn cracks, I have to face the world**

**A place succumbed to far greater tragedy **

* * *

"But-! This are the lucky cupcakes! How can you reject such beautiful pieces of art!" Indeed Himura Yuuka's cupcakes were masterpieces. Fellow pastry chefs would be amazed by the realism she has brought to their field but…

…who would it cupcakes topped with realistic looking worms, dead rats and such?

"You're crazy! I'll come back next week when you don't have a screw loose!" her customer yelled, running away from the girl. She groans, sliding down in defeat.

She hasn't made a sale.

"What do I do now?" she whined, looking at her cupcakes. The little monstrosity that is her cupcakes were lying innocently inside their plain white box. I even have two more boxes of them. She frowned. The toilet cakes and the squashed bugs cakes won't sell either…

"What are you going on about now?" that voice! Her ray of hope!

"Midori-chan!" she gleefully yelled looking up at the taller boy in front of her. It was Midorima Shintaro, her childhood friend. He gave her a look of irritation.

"Didn't I tell you to call me normally at public?" he sighed, outstretching his hand to the girl. She accepted it gladly, standing tall before him. He glares at her. "The fact you're taller than me still irritates me."

"Neither of us chose my genes," Yuuka shrugged. Midorima eyed her boxes.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to sell your lucky cupcakes?"

"Yes, why?"

"No one would eat your cupcakes."

"Except for you~!" Yuuka winked. "Would you like to buy one?"

"Are you crazy?"

"No."

"Why are you expecting me to buy your cupcakes?"

"Because you want to help your friend get some extra dough?"

"Are you serious?"

"Would you buy one if I was?"

"No."

Yuuka sighed and handed him the box in her hands.

"Then take them."

"I appreciate it." Midorima said. "We have a game later on and the forecast for cancers isn't too good."

Yuuka rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah just take all of them. The worms are chocolate flavored since I used modeling chocolate and the rats are a bit hard since their bodies are made out of rice crispies. The rats aren't exactly cupcakes but I ate them before I picked up a thousand yen on the streets."

* * *

**Yet in this organized messy whirl**

**I bring my little stars, oh so lovely **

* * *

**A/N:**

**So pardon the first chapter, I didn't place Mu-kun in yet ^_^;; Hahahaha I'm not sure how long this will last maybe past 5 chapters? Thank you again to those who reviewed my virus fic**

**The poetic stanzas shall continue till the end so we'll see how long it would last hahaha**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stars Only We Can Reach**

* * *

**Their lights can never rival that of the Sun's**

**Yet shine, still, for places never graced by glean**

* * *

I remembered when Midorima and I used to half these popsicles together.

Wait, what am I doing?

Himura Yuuka's scarlet eyes widened, looking at the twin popsicles she just halved. With her boxes to the side, she was sitting on the railing beside the convenience store. A pout came to her lips. Ah, Midori-chan grew up so fast after I moved to Akita.

Hot tears ran down her cheeks. She laughed at herself, wiping them away in with her sleeves. She thought that her childhood friend would find it ridiculous that she was still a crybaby. She took a tissue out, blowing her nose. She always had her nose act up whenever she cried, letting her barred nose run.

She inhaled, fanning her tears away.

"This must be the worst day ever," she whined. "It's cold and I can't find a way to dispose of all these cupcakes!"

"I'll eat them."

"Midori-chan you're ba-!" Yuuka stopped halfway through her sentence. She stared at a tall purple haired man, his sleepy gaze lingering on her.

Blink

Who?

"Have you seen my cupcakes?" she questioned disbelievingly.

"No."

"They look like toilets, rats, worms and bugs!"

"As long as it tastes good."

She couldn't believe it. Someone that wasn't Midori-chan wanted to eat her cupcakes, cupcakes that Midorima would take train stations or even flights just to get for him and, if his family could stomach it, for his family because it was just so damn lucky.

Yuuka hesitantly grabbed a box and opened it, revealing the cupcakes to the purple haired stranger. Still, she was sitting down.

"These toilet cupcakes well you can call them cakes actually, I molded from vanilla sponge cake and you know I covered them and uhm… for the shading I used edible paint. The knob I made from modeling chocolate."

"Okay."

The teenager took one of them before casually taking a bite off the porcelain throne treat.

"Tastes good," the teenager lazily smiled before taking another.

"Really?!" Yuuka exclaimed happily. "I actually have trouble disposing them so you can have all of them!"

"Really?" the teenager smiled and accepted it gladly. A cute smile crept to his lips. Yuuka blushed as he sat next to her, eating the cupcakes. "Thank you."

"What's your name?" she questions.

"Murasakibara Atsushi," he said in between bites.

"That's a mouthful. I'll call you Mu-kun." She comments, eying Murasakibara. He looks tall, maybe even taller than me. "Say what's your height?"

"208 centimeters," he replied. Yuuka sighed in relief. So I was wrong.

"Ah for a moment there I thought you were taller than me," she smiled. Murasakibara stopped and looked at her, a frown on his face.

"Aren't I?"

"No, I'm 213 centimeters without these heels," Yuuka grinned, bringing her feet up. Revealing she had black heels, Murasakibara almost couldn't believe it.

It kind of pissed him off actually.

"I'll forgive you since you gave me these cupcakes," he grumbled, munching even faster on them.

Blink

"You forgive me?" Yuuka couldn't believe him. Was it a sin to be taller than he was? She sighed before plopping one of her popsicles in her mouth.

The silence between them continued. Only the sound of him chewing his food broke it. Yuuka sighs. Maybe I shouldn't have asked about our heights.

"Ne, are you going to make more of these?" Murasakibara asked cutely, licking his chaps. Yuuka blushed, as if feeling her heart skip a beat. Damn it, she thought, people who like my food turn me on.

"Ah, I make them occasionally. It gets boring if I always make them." She replies. "You look like you love these. Do you bake too?"

"Well I want to be a pastry chef later on," Murasakibara fished for more cakes. That doesn't answer my question, Yuuka felt a drop of sweat roll down her forehead.

"Well if you like, I can show you how to make them some time." She starts, her gaze drifting off from him. I can't watch him enjoy my food anymore, she laughed awkwardly, I'll kiss him right on the spot! "But since it's getting late maybe we should call it a day."

"Didn't notice," Murasakibara commented before standing. Yuuka followed after, smiling.

"You can take all of these home since you like them so much," she blushes, hiding her gaze from him.

"Wow~! Thank you Yuu-chin."

"Uhm, you can find my e-mail at the box so…" Yuuka risked looking at him but sadly she regretted doing so. Her face hot, she felt blood dripping down her nose.

He has-!

Her heart was racing.

He has one of my bugs on his cheek!

It feels so different, she gripped her clothes, someone besides Midori-chan likes what I make.

* * *

**My stars light the big black sky; Darkness begone!**

* * *

Murasakibara was walking home alone, carrying the boxes of monstrosities Yuuka gave him. He liked her. She gave him free food and it wasn't poisoned. Walking down the streets, the sky was painted with warm colors, signaling the sunset but Murasakibara didn't worry, for his home was merely a few miles away.

It was then that a strange occurrence happened. Something, if written in a story, would be horribly and unnaturally manipulated but still it happened.

A person, not too tall, not too short walked past him, his backpack wide open. There, peeking through the corners was a plastic that contained one of Murasakibara's favorite snacks, Maiubo. It was teetering down his bag and Murasakibara happened to notice.

He did not act at once but let the treat fall to the ground as the person rush past him. He gasped and placed the boxes down, picking up the Maiubo. He looked up to see if the stranger had noticed but the latter was long gone.

What luck!

He placed it on top of his boxes, happy with the serendipity.

* * *

**Only a few, though, love my stars' magical beams.**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Mu-kun is here dadadadan~! Hohoho thank you for those who have reviewed this story already ;7; Normally I'd post this next week but hey, it's a Murasakibara story. It has to have the love interest's appearance XD **

**A heads up, though.**

**My vacation days are getting limited so I'll try and finish my stories before things in school get way too serious. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Sometimes I wonder why my family is so short_

It was early morning and the Himuras were doing their usual morning routine. Clumsily, Yuuka bumped her head on their double decker. Groaning in pain, she sighs and gets out of bed. A pair of eyes peeked at her as the owner climbed down.

"Did you hit your head again Yuuka-onee?" it was a high pitched young boy's voice. Yuuka recognized the small child to be Himura Yutaka, her younger brother.

"What do you think?" Yuuka groaned and looked over at the sleeping child beside her. "I didn't wake Yumi up though."

"That's good," Yutaka yawned. Yuuka carefully got out of bed, careful not to wake Yumi or hit her head again.

The Sunday morning started out slow but while progressing to the afternoon it developed into a pretty productive day in the kitchen for Yuuka. It was her usual routine every Sunday to bake. She just couldn't get her hands off of her tools of the trade. Her perseverance had made her parents happy and that made her feel better, even just for a bit.

She couldn't deny the growing sadness within her.

Perhaps it was a part of being a teenager she had first theorized. Wondering about life and all that.

_Even though I know the reason why_

Smiling, Yuuka combed her younger sister's hair. With Yumi's long brown hair in her hands she gladly let the brush slide through the grade schooler's hair. Her skilled fingers braided the young child's hair beautifully and masterfully.

When done she watched her wide brown eyed sister thank her. Her empty gaze had settled on Yumi, something deep inside her was really bothering her.

_But I don't want to face it._

With her hands in her pockets, Yuuka breathed in. The paved road couldn't have seemed longer, more irritating. It was then that she stumbled causing her bonnet to slightly part from her long blonde hair.

"S-sorry!" she had heard. She paid no heed to her for that person might be another stranger that would run away from her with fear. She only gasped when she saw a blue haired girl fainted at her midst.

Her heart pounding she shook the girl, slapping her face gently. "O-oi! Wake up! What's wrong with you?"

_Because it would mean that I don't belong anywhere_

"Ah! Sorry! Sorry! It's my fault!" She heard another more mature female voice. Her eyes rested on an orange haired girl rather woman. She just smiled gently.

Whoa she's really pretty, Yuuka thought as she helped carry the unconscious short teenage girl.

"I'm sorry don't exhaust yourself, just let me handle this." The woman continued, pushing her hair to the side. She turned and signaled someone, someone familiar. "She has a fear of tall people so don't blame yourself."

Murasakibara?

Yuuka's eyes widened. What-? She turned to the beautiful girl as she kindly instructed the purple haired teen to carry her friend. Throwing in a whine and a request for more sweets, the tall man obliged. Is this girl his girlfriend?

"My name is Nakahara Emi and this is Murasakibara Atsushi," the woman- Emi- introduced themselves. Yuuka's heart raced, feeling her face paling.

"I-I know we've met," Yuuka replies causing a graceful smile to befall on Emi's lips. She's so beautiful.

"Oh really? Is that true Atsushi-kun?" Emi turned to Murasakibara who bobbed his head and thought for a while.

"Ah, Yuu-chin! She was the one who gave me the cupcakes, I think." he replied.

"Oh! Those," Emi gulped, "Worm cupcakes?"

Murasakibara nodded as Emi breathed in. Of course a lady like girl like her would be disgusted at those, Yuuka frowned. She even calls Mu-kun using his first name.

"You have an interesting taste there uhm…"

"Oh, excuse me!" Yuuka stuttered before bowing. "I'm Himura Yuuka! And if I don't make them that way they won't be lucky anymore!"

"Himura-san." Emi finished. "My, lucky cupcakes? How wonderful."

"B-but don't worry! They taste normal!"

"Emi-chin let's go," Murasakibara whined. "You promised me snacks."

"Oh! I almost forgot! Just carry Mi-chan a bit longer and I'll give you all the snacks you want." Emi turned back to Yuuka and bowed. "We'll be heading off now."

**I stand as the amazon that places stars at night**

Yuuka rubbed her eyes. She had been up all night, not caring if she had school later. Oh how she didn't care. She leaned on the kitchen top, eying a batch of her monstrous cupcakes. She grabbed one and wholesomely bit it. Devouring it, she let the taste of vanilla dance on her taste buds.

"I know you don't listen to wishes," she started, "But please don't let that girl be his girlfriend!

He's the only guy I felt comfortable around.

Badump

He's the only guy that made me feel that like I fit in.

**Crafting the heavenly bodies in my lonesome**


End file.
